Yesterday's Feelings
by IzzyCowboy
Summary: Ginny finally got what she wanted. However, the prize can come at a terrible price.


Ginny is fascinating to me

Disclaimer: Potter is not mine

* * *

Ginny muffled a cry as her fingers dug deeper inside her aching pussy. She leaned against the shower wall and let the hot water sooth her feet as her clit throbbed with pain. Finally, she felt the familiar bulge of pressure and steaming liquid covered her hand. Ginny let out a choked cry as her fingers slowed to a stop. Breathing deeply, she caught her breath and finished her morning shower.

She examined herself in the mirror as she dressed. Her body annoyed her. At sixteen she wasn't very developed. Sure, her red hair was long and to her elbows and her hips was a bit wider, but her breasts were barely noticeable. An average B-cup was certainly not the size she wanted to be. Nonetheless, she put on jean shorts and a green strapless top to show off the bits that she did have. After another look of disappointment, she wrapped a towel around her dripping hair and left her room.

"Gin, get me a strawberry ice pop, thanks," a voice said from the sitting room as she walked downstairs.

Ginny rolled her eyes but grinned. His voice always made her smile and her heart skip a beat. "Good morning to yo,u too," she said to him, getting his ice pop and taking a chocolate muffin for herself from the bowl on the kitchen table.

When she walked into the room she immediately froze. Ron was sprawled out on the couch. He had on loose cargo shorts and trainers only. His long, somewhat muscular legs looked smooth with faint ginger hairs on them. One leg was resting on the couch while the other was propped on the coffee table. His bare chest was so lean and firm. A strong arm was on his sweaty, creamy stomach and the other dangled over the edge of the couch.

Ginny bit her lip and tried not to blush. Her heart raced and her legs shook. Ron was seducing her without even realizing it. So many thoughts swam in her dirty mind and all of them involved her god of a brother resting on the couch.

She took a deep breath and walked over to him. She handed him the ice pop. "Cheers," he said taking it and ripping the wrapper off with him teeth. Ginny took a seat next to him on the floor and took the towel off her head. She dried her hair and tried not to watch Ron. However, it was useless. He licked the top of the pop then the sides before putting the whole thing into his mouth and sliding it in and out.

Ginny shifted her legs. She already needed to take another shower. "So, why are you so hot and bothered?"

Ron opened his blue eyes and looked at her. "Well, I went running and threw the ball around a bit."

She smiled, "It's a shame some people have to actually practice to get better."

Ron gawked at her and tore off a piece of her muffin before shoving it into his mouth. Ginny retaliated by grabbing his ice pop and biting the tip off.

"Hey, Ginny, that's not fair!" he whined. He lightly shoved her. Ginny grabbed his hand and twisted it a little. She was always rough. Having six older brothers made her tough and strong.

"Ow," Ron said with a chuckle. He grabbed her around the waist and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her down by the wrists. Ginny tired to get up, but Ron was too strong for her. Besides, she didn't mind Ron being on top of her. She had to hold back a moan. Ron was heavy and she could feel every bit of his body against her. She was out of breath and mesmerized.

Ron's mouth formed into a cocky smirk, "Say I'm the man and I'll let you go."

Ginny's body heated up and her legs felt sticky. Ron had no idea what he was doing to her. Before she could open her mouth, the front door opened. Ron glanced up and gave his dumb, goofy grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes. His expression could only mean one thing. "Hey love," Ron said, getting off her. Ginny helped herself up and saw Ron in an intimate snog with Hermione Granger, his beloved girlfriend. Her heat vanished and an icy blanket wrapped around her. She couldn't watch.

"What are you doing here so early?" Ron asked.

Hermione moved hair out of his eyes. "I have to be home early, and I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could." Ginny frowned and ran a hand through her still damp hair.

"Brilliant, well, I'll just go get a shirt," Ron said before running upstairs.

Hermione turned to Ginny and smiled. "How's it been?"

Ginny gave her best fake smile. "Just fine I guess." She grabbed the dripping ice pop and put it in her mouth while examining Hermione. She had grown a lot. She was pretty. Not sexy or exotic, but pretty. Ginny was jealous. Hermione's bust was a lot bigger than hers and numerous times she caught Ron simply staring at it.

She heard Ron jump the last step. "I'm ready." Ginny felt a little better. He looked amazing in his black Cannon's shirt. He yanked the pop right out of her mouth. "I'll have this back, thanks. Be good today and tell mum and dad I'm out with Mione when they get back." Ginny nodded. She was so speechless around him sometimes. He was that gorgeous to her.

He and Hermione headed for the door. Ron turned around and looked her up and down. Ginny felt heat on her neck. "What?" she asked.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "If you plan on going out…put some bloody clothes on."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Okay, dad." Ron smiled and took Hermione by the hand before closing the door behind them.

Ginny sighed and laid down on the couch were Ron had lain. She grinned, feeling the outline of his body on the mushy material. She could even smell him. There was a note on the coffee table. It was for her from Harry. She opened it and read it.

It said the usual. He missed her and he wrote how they would spend loads of time together when he came to stay. Ginny wasn't impressed. She and Harry sort of had a thing. She fancied him but he wasn't really her type. Then again, no guy really was. Well, except for one.

She got up and walked up the stairs to the fifth floor. She let out a satisfied sigh as she opened the door to Ron's room. She gazed around at his usual clutter and Cannon mess. She jumped into his bed and hugged a pillow. It smelled just like him. Ron was a mixture of soap, earth, and strawberries. The scent was intoxicating and so perfect. It made her heart melt. The whole room was so Ron. She looked to his nightstand and at the pictures.

Her family, Harry, and Hermione covered it. She picked up one of him and herself. It was taken last summer. He was standing behind her with his arms around her, and she was looking up at him with her tongue out. Ginny ran her fingers over their happy faces. She wondered why Harry couldn't be more like Ron. In fact, she wondered why all blokes couldn't be more like him. Ron was funny, loyal, caring, brave, feisty, gentle, mean, aggressive, adventurous, and just everything a bloke should be. Not to mention he was the sexiest person on the planet. Bloody hell, Ginny didn't want a guy like Ron. She wanted Ron.

Ginny wasn't sure when it started. She had always felt different with him, but when he left for school the first year and she was alone she knew she loved him more than anything. It had been the most torturous year of her life. Every day seemed dim and useless without him. As she got older, at around age thirteen, she knew she was sexually attracted. Sure, she liked Harry, but he didn't get her hot and intense like Ron could. All it took was a smirk on his lush mouth, a slight touch or a bite of the lip and Ginny was wet and incredibly horny.

Feeling disgusted, she dated around. She wasn't trying to be a whore or anything. She just wanted to get over Ron, but the more guys she slept with, the more she compared them to Ron and the more Ron always came out on top.

Then, when Ron started dating Hermione at the end of his fifth year, Ginny knew it was past lust and just pure devotion. She wanted Ron to kiss her, hold her, make love to her, and say "I love you" like he did to Hermione. She wanted to share secret looks and touches. She wanted to be the one he confided in and had late talks with. She wanted to be the girl of his dreams. To put it simply, Ginny wanted to be Ron's girlfriend.

She knew it was sick and wrong but she couldn't help it. Ron made her feel protected and special. He made her feel everything good and beautiful in the world. Ron was life to her, and she was so deeply in love with him. Every night she dreamed about him and about her not being his kid sister. She always fantasized about the two of them making love and every morning she had to please herself and rid of the images just to get through the day.

Tears clouded her eyes. She hated herself for being disgusting. She hated herself for wanting her brother in a way a sister shouldn't. She hated herself for needing him so badly. Ginny closed her eyes and slept off the pain and shame.

* * *

There was a crash. Ginny jumped up. Looking around she noticed it was dark outside. She ran out of the room and downstairs. Ron was on the floor near the door. His face was in his hands. She ran over to him.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked frightened.

"Are mum and dad here yet?" Ron slurred.

"No, they're staying over another day. Why? What's wrong?" Ginny touched his shoulder. She could smell the liquor on his skin. He was obviously pissed out of his mind.

Ron looked at her. His face was soaked with tears and his eyes were unfocused. "Hermione and I had a fight." He stood up and stumbled to the couch.

Ginny got up and sat next to him. She wiped the tears from his soft, pale cheeks. "I'm sure it's okay. What happened?"

Ron wiped his noise and she rubbed his back. "Well, we were just talking and out of nowhere we started fighting. I don't even know what the fuck about. She said I wasn't enough of this. I told her she's too much of that. It was awful."

"It will be fine," Ginny reassured, feeling anger grow. She knew of their fights and Hermione constantly telling Ron that he was wrong. She hated it and Hermione for it. No one had the right to tell Ron that he wasn't good enough. Her brother was perfect.

Ron's bottom lip trembled. Ginny was captivated by his features. Even when Ron was hurting, he was spectacular. She could see every individual emotion on his face. She fell in love with him all over again. "No, it bloody won't. We broke up," he sobbed.

Ginny's heart dropped. "Oh," was all she could say.

"I just feel so stupid. I try. I really do try. I don't know what I do wrong," Ron cried.

Ginny shook her head. "Look, Ron, you are the sweetest, funniest, and most amazing person in the world."

"Then why does Hermione always seem so disappointed in me?" he asked.

She wanted to tell him that it was because Hermione was actually the stupid one. The bitch could be so incredibly cold and controlling but Ginny knew Ron wouldn't want to hear that. "Well...she blind. I know how great you are and so does everyone else. If Hermione can't see it, then she doesn't deserve you, anyway."

Ron gazed at her. His eyes were red but he wasn't crying anymore. "Really?" His voice was so gentle and uncertain.

She grinned. "Of course, Ron. You're so beautiful. I wish you could see that..." She had to trail off. Her throat felt like it was closing in. Too much of the truth was pushing its way through her barrier.

Ron didn't take his eyes off her. Ginny felt her heart racing. He licked his lips. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Ginny nodded and moved closer. She placed her hand on Ron's soft, wet cheek. "Very much so," she whispered.

Ron stagger breathed. He licked his lips again and looked down to hers. Ginny's breathing hitched. He slowly closed the gap between them but didn't move any further. Ginny couldn't take it. She pressed her lips against his. Sparks went through her body and her mind froze. They held their lips together for minutes until Ginny took his bottom lip between hers and nibbled.

Ron moaned. He pushed her back against the couch. Ron stuck his tongue deep in her mouth. She had to arch her neck. Ginny absorbed his sweetness and a bit of alcohol. The kiss quickly became heated as their tongues dueled. He pushed himself into her, making them moan.

Everything was happening so fast. Ginny put her hand on Ron's arse and squeezed as he pushed against her again, harder this time. Ginny whimpered, feeling the moisture between her legs. Ron broke away from the kiss and licked his way down to her neck. His tongue was hot and wet. Every part of her skin that touched Ron burned. She felt as if she was on fire.

Ron sucked her neck and he pulled down her top. Ginny hissed and thrusted up into him as his thumbs rubbed her nipples stiff before sucking them soft again. Ginny pulled on Ron's silky locks. Their mouths met again. She sucked his tongue, savoring the taste. Her hands roamed everywhere. She reached under his shirt and felt his firm stomach and back. She grabbed him through his shorts.

Ron groaned and thrusted into her. He yanked opened her shorts and touched her center. She broke out of the kiss and cried out. Ron's face was pale and sweaty. His fingers rubbed her lips and finally her clit. She rocked her hips and reached inside his pants. She stroked him.

Ron groaned and shut his eyes. He stuck a finger inside her. She gave a choked cry. She had wanted Ron for so long and now here he was. A knot in her stomach formed and grew with every pump of his finger and moan he gave from her stroking him made it grow.

Ron removed his finger and tore off his jeans. Ginny quickly did the same. They didn't speak. She couldn't believe it was happening. She pulled her shirt off and helped Ron with his. He settled himself between her legs and frowned at her. "It's okay," she reassured.

Ron didn't smile. He pressed his lips softly against her and inserted his very large and steaming cock inside her. Ginny cried out. Her body heated up and an electric current ran through her body.

Ron whimpered as he pumped quickly in and out of her. Ginny's eyes rolled back. All her fantasies couldn't prepare her for this. Ron was big and beautiful. His movements were fast and strong. Ginny couldn't believe it. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't Hermione. She was the one shagging Ron. Ron was pleasing her. It was everything she had ever wanted.

"Oh, oh, fuck, Ron, yes," Ginny sobbed. Ron kissed her again. Almost as if he didn't want to hear her. He fucker her hard. Ginny winced at the slight pain. It felt incredible. Ron was moaning so loudly. His fingers were tangled in her hair. Ginny's nails were digging into his back.

Ron pumped over and over faster and faster. He sent them both over the edge. Ron came loudly inside her. He jerked and bit down on her neck. Ginny came just as hard. She scraped his skin and screamed.

He collapsed on her. He was sweating and steaming. Ginny was so tired and so shocked. Never did she imagine they would ever have sex, and she never imagined it would feel as amazing as it did. Years of pretending couldn't prepare her for how amazing being with Ron would feel. She stroked his hair and closed her eyes. She held Ron with a smile before drifting off.

Ginny opened her eyes and glanced around. It was morning. She was still on the couch and was still naked. A blanket covered her. A wide smile covered her face. It wasn't a dream. She had sex with Ron the night before. Everything would be new. Everything would be different. Everything would be perfect.

However, as she looked to the fireplace and saw Ron sitting in the chair next to her, everything changed. He still had on his clothes from the night before. He was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. He didn't look happy. He didn't seem pleased. He seemed scared and mortified.

"Ginny, we need to talk." His voice was so soft and shaky. It was dull and so empty of life.

All Ginny's dreams died. Her body went stiff and cold. She knew then that it was over. She had finally gotten what she wanted, but nothing would be the same between her and Ron. Ron wasn't happy about what they did. She could tell. Everything was ruined.

They had made a mistake. It was a mistake that would change everything, forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review! *hugs and kisses*


End file.
